1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, for example, an eye-refractometer, used for example in ophthalmic hospitals and capable of automatically effecting alignment.
2. Related Background Art
In an eye-refractometer according to the prior art, a face pad portion is generally provided with a chin pad and a forehead pad, and alignment for accurately projecting a light beam for measuring the refractive value onto an eye to be examined is accomplished by the examiner vertically adjusting the chin pad in accord with the examinee's face portion, and adjusting the position of the entire apparatus including an eye examining system by means of a sliding stand so that the projected position of the light beam may coincide with the eye to be examined while observing the front eye part of the eye to be examined through a monitor. An apparatus is also known in which rough adjustment is manually effected and fine adjustment is automatically effected to thereby accomplish alignment.
However, in the example of the prior art having the above-described construction, all the process of alignment are not automated and therefore in at least a part of the process, for example, the aforementioned rough adjustment, measurement of the refractive value cannot be accomplished unless the examiner operates an eye-refractometer.